When They Left Her
by Cassie
Summary: The title pretty much explains it, after Hogwarts, Harry and Ron leave to battle You-Know-Who and they can't take Hermione, plot twists special circumstances, just read it ok?
1. Memories

  
Hermione looked around her empty room that she had lived in for the   
7 years she has been at Hogwarts and was consumed with memories.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Hermione stared at the sheet of parchment reading   
it over and over again~  
  
Hermione Granger-  
We regret to inform you that your parents   
were involved in a serious car accident and   
died Saturday at 4:37 in the morning. Since   
you have no living relations, you will need   
to leave Hogwarts for the next week so we can   
set your affairs in order.  
Belina Tisho  
Ministry of Magic  
Department of Oprhan Witches and Wizards  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
The next week, Hermione remembered, consisted of packing and storing   
things she wanted to keep and selling the house and other possessions.  
Then, since Hermione wasn't old enough to be on her own, she became   
an official orphan belonging to the ministry until she was 18 and   
"found a home that suited her", that meant an arranged marriage.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Again?" Hermione gasped, deadly pale. Harry and Ron nodded, "Instead   
of graduating next year, we're going to be graduating this year. We're   
going to find Voldemort and put an end to him. I won't stand by and   
watch him kill innocent people." Harry swallowed "Hermi, I can only   
take one person with me and I need to take Ron." Hermione looked at   
Ron, stunned. "Where we are going it is not safe. If it was you and I  
and we were captured, I couldn't stand by and watch them rape you or  
do worse things." Ron interrupted "Hermione, we won't put you in that  
kind of danger." Hermione nodded solemnly. "I'm going to miss you   
Hermione." Ron said, unshed tears kept her from speaking. Ron embraced   
Hermione and left her and Harry alone to talk. "I love you Hermione   
and nothing is going to change that." Harry got on one knee and   
pulled out a solid gold ring "Hermione Granger, when I get back,   
will you marry me?" Tears flooded Hermione's cheeks "Yes Harry"   
They hugged and with a final kiss Harry walked out of her life.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
The only people she considered family left her and for the second  
time in her life, she was completely alone.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Hermione Granger," called Professor Dumbledore. Hermione walked up  
to the head table in the banquet hall and received her graduate   
diploma. Hermione sat back down and saw Draco Malfoy across the hall.  
Both of his parents had died also, leaving Hermione and Draco together   
for the long summers. A smile washed over her, late in the night when   
neither of them could sleep, they talked for hours on end, Everything   
from Draco's hateful relationship with his parents to Hermione's   
insecurities about Harry. Sometimes, Hermione thought that Draco knew   
her better than she did. When Harry and Ron returned, she dreaded to think   
what they would say about her friendship with him. Lavender, who was   
sitting next to Hermione, reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.   
Hermione smiled at her, Lavender was in the same boat as Hermione. Ron   
had left Lavender just as Harry had left her. "Lavender Brown" Dumbledore   
called and Lavender left her. After the graduation ceremony, Belina Tisho   
approached Hermione during the reception. "Hello dear," Hermione smiled,   
Belina had been very nice to her over the past years. "Congratulations   
on graduating." "Thank you" Hermione replied, "To what do I owe the   
honor of your company?" Belina smiled and took Hermione's hand and   
patted it "It's about your future dear." Hermione's eyes widened "The   
Ministry of Magic, Department of Orphan Witches and Wizards has   
arranged a marriage for you." "Belina! You know that I love Harry   
and we are going to get married when he gets back!" Hermione rubbed   
her engagement ring nervously. "Hermione, dear, you need to face the   
facts. Harry is probably dead," Belina could have just slapped Hermione   
in the face and saved her breath "besides, I only want to see you happy   
and settled." Hermione nodded, her future was the ministries responsibility.   
She was not allowed to refuse. "Be ready for the wedding sometime next   
month. I'll send you an owl with the name and report of your husband to   
be." Hermione again nodded, words failing her.  
  
*End Flash Back*  



	2. Crashing Back to Earth

  
Hermione shook herself out of her memories. She has packed her stuff   
up and had bid her farewells to Lavender and Ginny. They promised to keep in   
touch. "Don't loose hope, Hermione. Harry will come home before you get married."   
Hermione gave them a weak smile. Hermione slowly walked out of her room and out   
of the castle, with one last look, she boarded the train that took her back to   
London. Hermione needed to tell Harry about the arranged marriage. She wasn't   
to send anything to Harry unless it was urgent. This was pretty urgent, Hermione   
thought  
  
Dear Prongs-  
I miss you so much Prongs. I've graduated and now   
that I won't be at school anymore, the orphanage has   
made an arranged marriage for me. I don't know whom   
I'm marrying or how long it'll take. The only way to   
prevent it is if you come and marry me. I hope you,   
Red and Padfoot are all doing well.  
  
Love from Me  
  
When rolled up the parchment a pleasant looking conductor slid the   
compartment door open "Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded "This just arrived   
but owl for you." "Thank you, would you mind sending this off for me?" She   
handed the conductor the letter. Hermione opened the letter, and her heart throbbed   
painfully.  
  
Hermione-  
Here is the profile for you husband. Please owl if you   
have any questions. Be ready for a wedding in the next   
month or so.  
-Belina Tisho  
Ministry of Magic  
Department of Orphan Witches and Wizards  
  
Name: Perer Metam  
Age: 32  
Profession: None  
Hobbies: Fly fishing, scuba diving, traveling   
around the world, Muggle Studies, Quiddich game   
announcer and dragon studies.  
Family: None  
Miscellaneous: Never been married before, loves   
children and has a talent for Transfiguration.  
  
  
Hermione gave a small smile and touched the picture of a smiling and   
waving Perer. He looked very young for a guy almost twice her age. She sank  
unto her seat imagining life with Perer, soon dozing into an exhausted sleep.   
She was shook awake by a conductor, by now the train was speeding past fields   
"Quite popular Miss Granger. I now have an urgent message for you." Hermione   
snapped awake and took the letter form him, "Thank you" she said rubbing her   
eyes.  
  
Hermione-  
Change of plans. Please apparate as soon as your receive   
this and come to the orphanage.  
  
Belina Tisho  
Ministry of Magic  
Department of Orphan Witches and Wizards  
  
Hermione placed a hand on her trunk, and apparated to the orphanage. When   
she opened her eyes, Belina's face was all she saw. "Goodness Child, finally   
you're here!" One witch put a spell on her trunk and it disappeared, another was   
busily using her wand to make some piece of clothing. "What change in plan has   
there been?" Hermione asked as she help up her arms, a magical tape measure was   
taking her measurements. "After Perer Metam was paired with you, he re-wrote   
his will and left everything to you." Hermione nodded for this was normal for   
an arranged marriage couple. "Hermione, dear, Perer Metam was caught killed   
during a robbery. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hermione   
sat down with a thud. Why am I constantly surrounded by death? Hermione thought.   
"I know that this is short notice but we have already arranged another marriage   
for you for today." Hermione turned a pale color and nodded, she saw that the   
dress that the dressed was finished and the witch drug Hermione into a dressing   
room. "Belina?" Hermione asked, "Who am I marrying?" "Oh, you know Draco Malfoy."   
Hermione's shocked face disappeared behind the dressing room door.  
*******  



	3. The Wedding and Not-So-Formal Honeymoon

The gown looked stunning on Hermione. It hugged her slim figure and her   
unruly brown hair, with a little magical help, hung loosely around her face to   
her waist in loose curls. She smiled but it faded. Harry wouldn't receive her   
letter in time to come and stop the wedding in which she would marry Harry's   
archenemy. Draco was her friend; Harry was supposed to be her husband. Hermione   
pulled off her engagement ring and sent it to her trunk. A priest and Belina   
were in the room, and the 6 foot 2 Draco Malfoy was standing at the front of the   
room. Music filled the air and Hermione slowly walked down the aisle. Draco gave   
her an encouraging smile that Hermione weakly returned. When she reached Draco   
and the priest and after what seemed like hours, the priest said "I now pronounce   
you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hermione flushed as Draco gently kissed   
her cheek. Belina sniffed and congratulated them and bid them farewell as the   
apparated to the Malfoy Manor.   
When they arrived Draco gave her a tour of the Manor. There was a   
celler that contained a laundry room, house-elf quarters and   
lots of things in boxes. On the first floor there was a living room, kitchen,   
library, dining room, main hall, music room, study, 2 bathrooms and a sort of   
parlor. On the second floor was 10 guest rooms each containing it's own bathroom,   
another study, drawing room, a weaponry room and a sewing room. On the third   
floor there were 5 family bedrooms, yet another study and the master bedroom.   
One of the two towers was an owlrey and the second contained a hippogriff,   
Pegasus, and many types of brooms. Draco then showed her the master bedroom. It   
had a very large armoire with two matching dressers and vanity. The bathroom tub   
was the size of a spa and the shower was even bigger and the huge balcony had a   
table set on it. Hermione blushed as her eyes swept over the huge 4-poster bed.   
Draco cleared his throat nervously "Um, I'd like you to come and meet the house   
elves." Hermione nodded and they went to the massive kitchen.   
"Excuse me!" Draco bellowed over the bustling noise in the kitchen.   
Quickly 10 or so House Elves assembled in front of Draco and Hermione, they   
were wearing nice uniforms. "This is Hermione, my wife. Hermione, this is Clover,   
Moni, Plogo, Chake, Solbe, Elbene, Dollia, Katanye, Tumbly and Nonrie." "Hello,"   
Hermione nodded to them all "Where is Emmie?" Draco asked. At that moment a very   
little house elf ran forward and hid behind Dollia. "There is Emmie, she is   
Dollia's and Plogo's child. Hermione gave the house elf child a warm smile, and   
they returned to their work "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, Sir" said Chake,   
Hermione was surprised by how well they spoke. Hermione realized that she was   
still in her wedding dress when they sat for dinner. Hermione didn't really eat   
she just moved the food around on her place. Hermione saw Draco disappear into   
the study. Hermione was surprised the find all her belongings nearly out away in   
the dresser, armoire and vanity when she returned to her and Draco's room. She   
quickly put on her nightgown and climbed into the 4 poster bed, she had just   
closed her eyes when she heard Draco enter the room. Pretending to be asleep,   
Hermione listened to Draco change and slip into the bed. Hermione waited until   
she was sure that he was asleep and quietly pulled back the drapes and went out   
on the balcony. She sat on the ledge of the balcony and let her thoughts carry   
her away.   
  
Oh my dearest Harry, I'll never be your wife. What   
would you think of me if you saw me now? Where are   
you now, Harry? Did you even get my letter? Are you   
even alive? Do you still love me? What will life be   
like being Hermione Malfoy? I can't believe I'm only   
18 and I'm married...  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a voice that interrupted her thoughts. Hermione   
turned to Draco, "Yeah, I'm fine." "No you're not, you're thinking about Harry   
are you not?" Hermione nodded "Draco, I love him. I was supposed to marry him."   
"Hermione, he's dead." She nodded her head sadly "I know that you only think of   
me as a friend, but I love you. Remember summers at the orphanage? We told each   
other everything. I know more about you than Potter does. We know each others   
likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams." Draco looked pained "Like I said before   
I love you and I hope that you can come to love me as your husband." Draco   
moved so he was right next to her "Can you do that for me Hermione? Love me   
as your husband and forget Potter?" Hermione nodded her head and Draco bent   
down and kissed her. He pulled her to him and Hermione wrapped her arms around   
him and Draco led her back to the bedroom.   
  
*******  



	4. The Morning After

  
Hermione woke lazily and sleepily. She rolled over and smiled at a sleeping   
Draco, he looked so peaceful, she had never seen Draco with his silvery blonde hair   
tousled and the dark circles of sleep under his eyes. Last night Draco's silver   
gray eyes had burned into Hermione's, she had never been looked at like that before.   
Draco had never been loved and had never been given a chance to love someone.   
Last night Hermione had let herself be loved by her husband, she let her troubles,   
doubts and thoughts slip away. Draco loved Hermione with such intensity that it   
frightened her. Hermione heard, beyond the closed drapes of the bed, the scurrying   
of the house elves cleaning up the discarded clothing on the bedroom floor from   
the night before. Draco woke as the house elves left the room and he pulled   
Hermione to him "Good morning". Hermione smiled, but her smile faded. "Hermione,   
there should be no regrets or doubts about last night. We are husband and wife   
and Potter is dead. You cannot do this to yourself; promise me that you won't   
dwell on him. Out of sight out of mind, ok?" Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her.   
Draco threw back the drapes and put on a robe. Hermione pulled the sheet over her   
chest and sat up. "What do you have planned for today?" Draco asked her "Well, I   
have quite a few letters to write announcing my marriage and stuff." Draco nodded   
"I have a couple days off from work but I bet I already have a pile of work   
amounting at the office so I'll have them send it to me at home." "Where do you   
work Draco?" he laughed, "I forget how little we know about each others life   
other than at Hogwarts and at the orphanage. I work at the Ministry, Department of   
Wizard and Witch health and magical remedies. I left right after graduation   
unlike the other 7th years who stayed for a month after." Hermione nodded.   
Draco headed for the 2nd floor study and Hermione took a shower. When she came   
out there was some breakfast on the dresser. After dressing and drying her hair   
magically, she grabbed a piece of toast and went to see what Draco was up to. She   
found him in the study with a stack of papers next to him and he was quite absorbed   
in them. "Draco?" Hermione asked "Hmmm?" Draco replied not looking up. "I need some   
parchment to write some letters." "Top drawer." Draco replied. She walked to behind   
the desk and took some parchment, ink and a quill. Draco smiled at her when she   
left and Hermione returned the smile. Hermione went back to their room and went   
to lie out on the balcony. She pulled out the parchment and began writing,  
  
Dear Prongs  
  
I don't know why I'm sending this, you're probably dead,   
but I'll send it on the off chance that you'll be receiving this.   
I am married. There is nothing to be done about it, but I thought   
that you should know. Can't say his name unless this is intercepted,  
lets leave it at, I married Ferret Boy. Before you have a heart   
attack, he isn't that bad. He became an orphan shortly after you   
left and we spent our summers together where we got to know one   
another. He loves me Prongs, and I will learn to love him, but   
a piece of my heart will always belong to you.  
  
Love from Me  
  
Hermione then wrote Ginny and Lavender about her marriage and then went to   
the owlrey and sent them off. Hermione then went to the library and began to pull   
out books at random. One book growled at her when she put her hand close to it.   
Another wouldn't open until Hermione said how lovely the cover color was. The last   
book Hermione picked wouldn't show the writing until she told it a joke. Hermione   
noticed that Emmie, was hiding behind a chair, and Hermione beckoned her to come   
out and she did. "What were you doing behind there?" "Just watching," Emmie said   
nervously "You won't tell will you?" "Oh no" laughed Hermione "Do you know how to   
play wizard chess?" Emmie shook her head no, and for the few hours Hermione taught   
Emmie how to play. Soon the other house elves came to watch and at 7:00 Draco   
appeared in the library. Hermione smiled at him, "He lives" she said matter-of-factly.   
"Sorry, work took a lot more effort than I planned on," he leaned close to Hermione   
and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "but I'll make up to you later."   
Hermione blushed furiously and the house elves left the room and brought Dinner   
into the dining room. They both ate little, but drank a lot of wine. When the   
house elves cleaned off the table, Draco was whispering nothings to Hermione who   
in turn giggled at him. Draco led Hermione to their room, and Draco caught her up   
in a kiss. Draco was an aggressive kisser and he left Hermione breathless and   
dizzy. His kisses were almost as intoxicating as the wine they had both drank.   
Hermione pulled Draco to her and they fell on the bed.  
  
*******  



	5. The Unexpected Visitor

When Hermione woke the next morning, Draco was not beside her. She sat up   
in bed and ate the breakfast that was sitting next to her and read the Daily Prophet.   
One article in particular caught her interest.  
  
  
Goodbye Harry Potter  
  
It has been almost two years since Harry Potter, Ron   
Weasley and Siruis Black had disappeared to seek out You-Know-Who   
and kill him. Their sudden departure left Harry's fiancée, Hermione   
Granger and Ron Weasley's fiancée, Lavender Brown behind. When asked   
about it the day after they left, Granger told us "Where ever   
You-Know-Who is, Harry, Ron and Sirius will find him and there will   
be an end to fear in the wizarding world.", Brown had no comment.   
There have been no deaths involving You-Know-Who since the   
time they left and yet there has been no sign of Potter, Weasley,   
Black or You-Know-Who. Some speculate that Potter has killed   
You-Know-You and is in hiding from vengeful Death Eaters. Others say   
that Potter was killed when he killed You-Know-Who. Some say that   
both are still a live and are hiding from one another. Whatever the   
case may be, they are probably dead and it's about time that someone   
ventured to say it out loud. Lavender Brown is unmarried at this time   
and it is known that Hermione Granger was married to Draco Malfoy on   
June 3rd. Granger is heartless witch, she claimed she loved Potter,   
but turned around and married his school enemy. Potter is to good of   
a wizard for her and even thought Potter is dead, we are happy to see   
that he did not marry such a witch as Granger. We were not able to   
contact the couple for a comment, but it is uncertain if we would even   
want to speak to someone as low as Hermione Granger.   
Sirius Black will be remembered as a misunderstood wizard,   
framed for murders that Peter Pettigrew committed and who aided in   
the destruction of You-Know-Who.   
Ronald Weasley, the second youngest of the Weasley clan, was Harry   
Potters best friend. Ron had helped Harry defeat You-Know-Who during   
their years at Hogwarts and had helped put an end to You-Know-Who once and   
for all.   
Harry Potter, famous before he could talk, grew up with a  
Muggle family and didn't know he was a wizard until he started his   
first year at Hogwarts. Continually fighting the Dark Lord and Dark   
Arts every year at Hogwarts. He will be remembered for stopping   
You-Know-Who numerous times and finally killing him.  
Today should be remembered as the day that the wizarding world   
acknowledged Harry Potters death and remembered him as one of the   
greatest wizards of our time.  
  
She pulled a robe around her, grabbing the article; she went to the study   
where she found Draco immersed within his work papers. "Draco?" Hermione asked "Good   
Morning Sunshine, what can I do for you?" "I can't be married to you anymore. This   
is wrong." Draco looked at her, perplexed "Whatever do you mean Darling?" Hermione   
gave him the Daily Prophet article and he read it. "You don't actually believe that   
Hermione? If they knew the things I know about you Hermione, they wouldn't be saying   
that about you." Draco kissed the corner of her mouth and Hermione pulled away.   
"I can't do this anymore." "You read the article, Harry is dead. I'm here right in   
front of you and I won't leave you." Draco kissed Hermione again and this time she   
didn't pull away. Draco pulled at the tie holding her robe on, and Hermione let Draco   
kiss her doubts away as they made love on the floor of the study.  
  
*********  
  
Draco lay on his back and Hermione used his chest as a pillow. "I love you Hermione"   
Draco said to her. She lay there and didn't reply. "Hermione? Did you hear me?" "Yes   
Draco. I love you, but," "But what?" Draco asked "I told you the first night that we   
made love that there would be no doubts, no regrets, we are man and wife, Potter is   
dead and you cannot keep yourself from loving someone else because of someone who   
used to exist. You love me, Hermione, but what?" "But, I'll never love you the way I   
loved Harry." Draco shoved Hermione off of him "For God sakes Hermione! Harry is dead!   
I'm you're husband! You've shared my bed and you still don't love me!" "Draco, I love   
you, but not as much as I love Harry." "That's not acceptable Hermione. I won't be   
satisfied with only part of your love. I won't! I need all of it!" "That is the most   
greedy thing I've ever heard anyone say!" Hermione yelled at him and she yanked her   
robe back on her. "That is not greedy thing to say! It is what is required of a   
husband and wife. Not partial love but all of it! I have given all my love to you,   
and yet you only give me half!" Hermione stood and looked at him with anger, fear,   
frustration, and sorrow behind her eyes "You don't understand." She stood to leave   
"Hermione!" Draco jumped up and grabbed her arm "Explain it to me." Hermione yanked   
her arm free but Draco grabbed her forcibly and kissed her, but she shoved him away   
and ran out of the room. Hermione avoided him for the rest of the day and spent it   
destroying the hate mail that came for her. When night fell she sat out on the   
balcony of their room. Draco came outside where she was sitting "It's pretty late"   
he commented, "Yes, it is." Hermione replied, "I thought you would be in bed by now"   
Draco added "Did you?" Hermione asked, "It's been a busy day, you must be pretty   
tired." Draco said, "That's right." Hermione replied "Look Hermione," Draco began   
"No Draco! You look!" Hermione yelled, her tear-streaked face looked deathly pale   
in the moonlight and she poked his chest with her pointer finger " I've loved Harry   
for most of my years at Hogwarts, and I've had to hate you for most of them. I called   
you my friend when we first talked over the summer at the orphanage and every day   
after that." Hermione turned her back to Draco and walked to the edge of the balcony   
and looked over it "I've had dreams about love and marriage, and all of those dreams   
included Harry. Never would I have thought about you in those dreams. I don't think   
I'll ever stop loving Harry, but since the day we were married, I began to love you   
and it grows every day we spend together." Draco came up from behind her and wrapped   
his arms around her "My love for you will always grow." Draco pulled Hermione back   
inside "You should never be uncertain about our love, Hermione." She opened her mouth   
to say something but Draco quieted her with a fervent kiss and closing the drapes to   
the bed behind them. Hours later, after Draco had fallen asleep, Hermione remained   
awake. She gently stroked one of his arms that were wrapped around her as he was   
softly snoring. For the first time since they had been married, Hermione felt   
complete and absolute love for him. She felt complacent and she pulled his arms   
tighter around her and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. Hermione heard a   
small "pop" come from behind the drapes. It was loud enough to make Draco stir but   
he didn't awake. Hermione barely made out the footsteps walking from the corner of   
the room to the foot of the bed. The intruder flung the drapes to the side; Hermione   
pulled the sheet over her chest, terror filling her. "What the…" Draco asked sleepily,   
when he realized what was happening he snapped awake and made a grab for his wand   
but the intruder already had his wand pointed at him "Expelliarmus!" he said and   
Draco was slammed against the headboard with a sickening crunch. "Avada Kedav-"   
"NO!" Hermione screamed a flung herself over Draco "Get out of the way!" The voice   
said, "You will not kill him!" Hermione replied "Stupefy!" the intruder shouted   
and Hermione's world went black.  
  
********  



	6. Too Many Surprising Discoveries

"Ennervate" a voice in the distance said and Hermione felt adrenaline fill her.   
Her eyes snapped open and she quickly shut then for it was very bright in the room.   
She slowly opened them again to see that Harry was standing over her, Ron and Sirius   
were sitting at the table looking over at her. "Have I died?" Hermione asked "No,"   
Harry said "We rescued you from the Malfoy Manor." Ron stood and came to Hermione's   
bedside. "Hermione, I know this isn't the 'hey-haven't-seen-you-in-forever' talk but   
you need to answer some questions that we have for you." "But you're suppose to be   
dead." She said, "Hermione" Harry said "Please answer our questions and we'll answer   
yours in time." Hermione nodded, completely confused, her brain was a little fuzzy but   
she tried to focus. She scratched at an itch that was behind her ear and realized that   
she was wearing plain black robes. She blushed furiously when she remembered that last   
night she hadn't been wearing anything, who had dressed her? As this thought crossed   
her mind, she thought about last night and she realized what they had done. Harry, or   
Ron, or maybe it was Sirius had tried to kill Draco. She suddenly became aware that   
they might have done so after they had knocked her out. "Did you kill Draco?" Hermione   
asked before Harry, Ron, or Sirius could ask her a question. Harry shook his head   
"no" and she breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione scratched behind her ear again and   
then crossed her arms over her chest. "Why have you kidnapped me?" Harry beckoned   
to her "Hermi, why don't you sit down?" she did as she was asked to and waited for   
an explanation. "Well," Harry began "We've succeeded in killing Voldemort a couple   
of months ago, but no one really knows because Voldemort's second in command   
refuses to tell the other Death Eaters about it. It was rumored that Voldemorts   
SIC (short for second in command) was looking for a wife to produce a heir to the   
Voldemort Empire but was unsuccessful." "As far as we knew," Ron added in, cutting   
into Harry's story, taking up where he left off "So then, on top of that, we get an   
owl from you saying your going to get married. Harry stopped thinking rationally,   
wondering when would be a good time to apparate to you and to tell you that," Harry   
cut Ron off "To tell you that I still love you Hermi, and that I still want to marry   
you." Hermione throat seemed to close and with great difficulty she took a breath and   
she scratched the ever-growing itch behind her ear. "Then," Ron said picking up the   
story again "We receive the owl from you saying that you were married and to, who we   
think is, Voldemort's SIC!" "Now wait one moment!" Hermione interrupted them "There   
is no way that Draco could be Voldemort's SIC, he works at the Ministry." "What   
department?" Harry asked "Department of Wizard and Witch Health and Magical Remadies."   
"Oh Hermione" Harry sighed, "There is no such department." Hermione opened her mouth   
to defend her husband, but quickly shut it. Harry was right, there was no such   
department. Hermione scratched the itch behind her ear furiously, "How could I have   
been so stupid?" "This brings us to our first question" Ron started, looking   
uncomfortable. "We need to know, well, um, have you, well, have you and Draco, er"   
Ron's ears turned pink, "Have you and Draco, well, being husband and wife, they,   
well" Hermione looked confused, "Have we what?" "Have you two slept together?"   
Asked Ron, saying it in a rush. Hermione was completely shocked by the question,   
expecting to hear something like "Have you and Draco even talked before?" or   
"Are you and Draco even friends" but not that question. Hermione scratched behind   
her ear, opening her mouth to tell them that it was none of their business, but   
Sirius stopped her. "Of course she has," Sirius said matter-of-factly, Ron, Harry   
and Hermione looking at him perplexed. "When a witch is pregnant, she'll scratched   
her forehead, if she's pregnant with twins, she'll scratch her nose, and with   
triplets, behind her ear." "W-What?" Hermione gaped at Sirius "Triplets??" Sirius   
nodded and took a gulp of his drink, as if there was nothing wrong with this statement.  
  
********* 


	7. Here We Go Around Again

(A/N: I've been dealing with super hard finals, and I'm finally a   
Senior! Yes! Go me! So, I'm so sorry that I've completely forgotten   
about my stories, and I'd like to thank Kim for bringing me back to   
writing, so...here it goes!)  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be true. Triplets???   
Harry sat down hard in a near by chair. "Oh Harry," Hermione began   
but Harry pushed himself up, and left the small house. Hermione   
quickly followed but Ron stopped her. "Let me talk to him. You talk   
to Sirius." Hermione sat at the table, feeling miserable. "Hermione"   
Sirius asked, "Hermione, are you alright?" She has her elbows resting   
on the table, covering her face. "Hmm, lets consider my present   
situation Sirius, shall we?" Hermione said, unable to hide her   
sarcasm. " I thought my fiancée was dead, married his archenemy,   
who is Voldemorts SIC and I'm now pregnant with his children,   
and triplets no less." "Hermione, I can understand that you're   
stressed." "Stressed isn't even the word Sirius! Lets try depressed,   
angry, frustrated, confused, scared, and most of all I hurt,"   
she said dejectedly and placed a hand over her heart "I hurt here   
and I don't think it will go away." "Hermione, I want you to listen   
to me, no talking." Hermione looked at him imploringly "So what?"   
Sirius said "You made a mistake, big deal, your only human! You   
couldn't help being an orphan, and you couldn't help the arranged   
marriage junk. It could have been anyone but it turned out to be   
Draco Malfoy, and you two did what most newlyweds do, so you should   
not be ashamed, or feel bad. Harry will understand." Ron walked in   
"Hermione, Harry wants to talk to you." She got up and went outside   
and spotted Harry sitting next to a tree and Hermione sat quietly   
next to him. "Harry, I," Hermione started but Harry interrupted her   
"Listen to me Hermione." Harry gulped and took a breath. "I don't   
care that you're married to Malfoy. I don't care that you've slept   
with him, and I don't care that you're pregnant with his children.   
I do, however, care about you. I love you. I love you so much that   
I can hardly breath." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "If you   
still love me, please say you'll marry me. I'll raise your children   
as my own. I want to be with you." Hermione smiled, two lone tears   
streaked down her face. "I'm sorry Harry, for everything, I will   
marry you." Harry kissed Hermione. Unlike Draco's aggressive kisses,   
Harry's were soft, familiar, and, there simply isn't a word to   
explain how they made Hermione feel. "Don't be sorry, it's in the   
past. I love you and your children."   
  
Hermione had never been treated like she was made of   
porcelain, and now that she was it was driving her crazy. Harry,   
Ron and Sirius didn't let her do anything. She was allowed to cook   
anything, to go outside, to walk around, to get anything for herself.   
She had to fight to keep her wand because they wanted to do everything   
for her. "Harry!" she snapped when he has asked her for the 20th time   
if she was all right "I'm fine! I'm not going to break you know!"   
Harry smiled "I just want the best for my Hermione." She couldn't   
help but smile.   
  
Later that day Harry addressed Hermione "Sometimes this   
coming week, Ron, Sirius and I are going to have to leave for awhile   
to go to a Death Eaters meeting that is being held." Hermione smiled   
"Well, Good Riddance to you! I'll finally be able to do stuff for   
myself!" Harry gave her a warm smile.  
  
They had left 3 days later and Hermione breathed a sigh of   
relief, final out from under their protective watch. Harry had told  
her that he would come back to check on her, but she waved this   
information aside, she'd be free from their husbandly/brotherly/fatherly   
watch for a glorious 4 days! Hermione has bid them farewell around   
9:00 that night and crawled right into bed after they departed.   
Hermione woke later that night to sounds of someone moving   
around in the kitchen. She closed her eyes, giving an exasperated   
huff, and turned from her side to her back. Harry was already   
checking on her. She kept her eyes closed, trying to fall back   
asleep. She heard Harry come into her room and sit on her side of   
the bed. Hermione's eyelids were too heavy to lift; she simply   
smiled, as Harry stroked her face. Hermione smiled and leaned her   
head into his hand. Hermione felt him lean close and kiss her,   
but something was wrong. This kiss was aggressive.  
  
(A/N: Wow, I've actually left the reader at a cliffhanger. Sorry it's   
so short, I'm having minor writers block. I'm leaving on June 12 to   
go on a 5 week vacation in Europe, so I'll trying to write a couple   
more chapters before I leave, and then I'll hopefully have a lot   
more to write about when I get back. Thank you again to Kim for her   
review, and I thought no one was reading my stories…. at least one   
person is! Can I get two claps for Kim?)  



	8. Choose Wisely, Choose Soon, Choose Now

  
  
(A/N: So, I think that was pretty fast for writing a whole   
Other chapter in like 3 days! yeah go me! I should be studying  
For my SAT's but what can I say, I like writing better. Ok  
I think I'm going to post my other HP story. It's a Lily and  
James one, but it's really good! I love it! So, when I find the  
Time, I'll post it, ok I'll stop rambling, and let you read,   
Have fun!)  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open, "Draco!" she gasped, "Hermione, I've   
been so worried! I've been searching for you ever since you were kidnapped.   
Where are your captors?" Hermione looked at Draco lips agape, mouth dry,   
heart throbbing painfully and mind racing. "Uh," Hermione squeaked,   
"They're, uh, gone for the night." Draco gave her a questioning look. "Why   
didn't you apparate?" Hermione squeaked again "Apparate?" "They must have   
erased your apparating memory. Oh Hermione, am I right?" Hermione nodded,   
closing her mouth and trying to get some sort of moisture in it. "Lets   
leave this place before they return." Hermione nodded, the only conclusion   
her terrified mind could come up with was to go with him and not let that   
she knows he's Voldemort's SIC. Draco placed both of his hands on her   
shoulders "Relax" Hermione tired to, but her effort was in vain. With a   
blink of an eye she was back in their bed at the Malfoy Manor. "You don't   
need to be frightened here, no one can enter the house unless they are or   
are with a Malfoy...Hermione," Draco began "Do you know who your captors   
were?" "T-they were, uh, Death Eaters." Draco looked furious "Probably   
kidnapped you because I didn't join them." "What?" Hermione asked   
"Hermione," Draco said taking her hands in his "My Hermione, when I was   
young, I was pronounced Heir to Voldemort. My father, Lucius, was his   
second in command. After his death, I became Voldemort's SIC. When I   
refused, Voldemort attacked me. I got away, but I was only half alive.   
After spending 2 weeks in St. Mungo's, Dumbledore became my secret keeper."   
Hermione's mouth was open in surprise. This couldn't be true. Harry   
wouldn't lie to her, would he? Maybe he was misinformed. Maybe Draco was a   
really good liar. Draco smiled at her "I'm sure you'll want to changed   
into your own robes." He said eyeing the black robes she was wearing that   
were a couple sizes to big. Hermione nodded "I'm going to go into the   
office for a bit." Hermione nodded and Draco apparated from the room.   
Hermione immediately raced to Draco's study. Looking for something, any   
shred of proof that Draco was Voldemort's SIC, and that he was lying to   
her. (I hate Hate HATE writer's block! And the fact that I have to take   
the SAT's this weekend isn't helping either...) After an hour of frantic   
searching, Hermione hadn't found anything, but she had done a fantastic   
job of completely tearing apart Draco's study. She was just shuffling   
through another stack of papers when Draco apparated into the room. "What   
the...Hermione?" Draco asked puzzled "What are you doing?" "Doing?" Hermione   
squeaked, she was unable to make her voice sound normal. "Yes, are you   
looking for something?" "Looking for something?" She squeaked again, and   
cleared her throat "Uh...parchment." She finished. "Top Drawer." Draco said   
giving her a searching look "Could you have looked for the parchment   
without destroying my study?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh. She collected   
the parchment and left the study at top speed. She ran right to the owlry   
and wrote Harry a letter.  
  
Prongs-  
  
I am all right; I am where I was before you   
came to get me. Don't bother trying to apparate   
here, can't be done. My husband doesn't know that   
I'm pregnant. There is a problem. I just finished   
tearing apart my husbands study. I looked everywhere   
and there was nothing about his involvement with   
You-Know-Who. There was loads of information about   
his Departments in the ministry, how he founded it.   
Maybe you were wrong about him. He's even got a   
Secret Keeper to protect himself from You-Know-Who.   
Could you be mistaken? Please write back ASAP!   
Pretend you're Red's sister.  
  
Love From Me  
  
Hermione sent an owl away with the letter, hoping Harry would get it   
before he realized she was missing. Hermione turned to go to bed; it now   
was very late in the night. Hermione changed into her pajamas and fell   
into a deep, troubled sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione woke to someone stroking her face, she loved how Harry would   
wake her in the morning. Hermione lazily opened her eyes and was quiet   
startled to see Draco instead of Harry. "Good Morning Love" Draco said, and   
Hermione faked a smile. Draco kissed Hermione, on hand held her head and   
the other slid down her side and over her stomach. Draco kept his hand on   
her firm, ever growing belly. Draco's eyes wandered down to her stomach   
and back to her face, eyes full of questions, Hermione nodded. "Triplets"   
She said shakily. Draco laughed and looked at her stomach again. "Triplets?"   
he smiled "They're mine?" It was Hermione's turn to laugh, "Whose else   
would they be?" Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her soundly. He   
then leaped out of bed "Stay there." He commanded, "I'll bring you   
breakfast." And he left the room. Hermione couldn't help but smile, but a   
nagging voice filled her thoughts.   
  
"Hermione Ann Granger Malfoy! You can't love Draco and Harry!"  
  
"Harry is my soul mate, but Draco is the father to my children."  
  
"But you can't love both, you can't. If you love both of them, you will   
loose them both. So choose and choose wisely, once you choose, you can't   
change your mind."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Hermione Ann Granger Malfoy. You've got to choose and choose soon,   
choose now."  
  
Hermione's thoughts echoed in her mind,  
  
"Love both of them and you will loose them both-choose wisely-choose soon,   
choose now."  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think I should do from here, who should  
She pick? Major writers block so if I could have some reader  
Input that'd be great! Toodles!)  



	9. Letters

  
(A/N: I know all of you must be like "FINALLY!" I know   
what that's like! Sorry it's taken me forever! I hope you  
enjoy the next couple of chapters, I'm kind of having  
writers block, so if you're got any story ideas, I'd  
love to hear them!)  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione-August 5  
  
It's so good to hear you're well, I guess I could   
have been mistaken about the title of that potions book,   
give me some time to research it and let me see what I can   
come up with. Once I know for sure I'll come and visit. Be   
safe for now and keep me updated.   
  
Love From Ginny  
  
Dear Prongs-August 6  
  
I'm fine, nothing new here, I miss you Prongs,   
I'm scared, not that my husband will hurt me but that I feel   
as if I'm slowly falling in love with him. Oh Prongs, would   
you please hurry? I love you.  
  
Love From Me  
  
Dear Hermione-September 12  
  
Still haven't found the title of the potions book.   
You know, you may love potions, but it's just a subject,   
another tool, an object, it's not something that can love you   
back like a person can. I miss you.  
  
Love From Ginny  
  
Dear Prongs-September 13  
  
I know it might just seem that he loves me, but   
everyday more I spend with him the more convinced I am that   
he's not faking it. Oh I wish you were here. I love you and   
miss you.  
  
Love From Me  
  
Dear Hermione-October 24  
  
Did anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?   
Don't be fooled by the fancy cover of the book, the potion   
recipes inside are bad. Go with the one I can give you, the   
potions will be loads better.  
  
Love From Ginny  
  
  
  
  
Dear Prongs-October 25  
  
I know, I'll be patient, I love you, write soon,   
please find something. Miss you,  
  
Love From Me   
  
Dear Hermione-November 30  
  
Nothing here to say, still can't find the book title,   
don't really know why I'm writing. Just saying I'm still alive   
and looking.  
  
Love From Ginny  
  
Dear Prongs-December 1  
  
Miss you, nothing happening much. I love you and want   
to see you, but I will remember that patience is a virtue.  
  
Love From Me  
  
Dear Hermione-December 2  
  
I'm sorry it's taking me so long, but I'll find   
something soon enough.  
  
Love From Ginny  
  
Dear Prongs-February 9  
  
I miss you, please hurry, I love you more than words   
can express, and can't wait to see you, I'm having trouble   
remember what you're face looks like, I miss you, please   
hurry.  
  
Love From Me  
  
Dear Hermione-February 10  
  
Still haven't found the title, sorry, I'm looking   
but everything seems to lead to a dead end. Be patient, I'll   
find it. When do you think will be a good time to visit you?   
Got any wards around the house that I should know about?   
Write back soon.  
  
Love From Ginny  
  
  
Hermione read the letter; she placed it in the bottom of her   
sock drawer and decided she's asked Draco about the wards tonight over   
dinner. Hermione placed a gentle hand on her very round belly, she was   
expecting any day now making her very cumbersome. At dinner, Hermione   
was as charming as she knew to be. "Draco darling, I have a question."   
"Hermione, I also have a question, but you first." "I was wondering   
what kinds of wards there are up around a place like this." Draco's   
face filler with disappointment and his eyes grew dark. "How come I   
knew you were going to ask that?" "What?" Hermione asked confused.   
Draco held up the letters from Harry including the one from today.   
"What are you hiding from me Hermione?" Hermione felt her heart stop,   
her mouth opened in surprise. "What do you mean? Those are just   
letters from Ginny." "Hermione, you remember I dated Ginny in our 6th   
year, I know this is not her handwriting. Tell me who you are writing   
to." Hermione was stuck, she was caught.  



	10. Surprise, Surprise

"Uh," Hermione stammered Draco stood and walked around so he   
was standing right behind Hermione, he leaned over the back of her   
chair and whispered in her ear, "What are you hiding from me, My   
Hermione? Could it be that you are corresponding with someone I   
wouldn't approve of? Someone named Harry Potter? Is that who you were   
with the month you were missing? What else are you hiding? Maybe that   
these children are not even my own? That they belong to Harry Potter?   
Is so, you are no use to me and will be killed, but if these are mine,"   
He slide his hand down Hermione's arm and onto her stomach. "You will   
be spared. Now answer me, my Hermione, are they mine?" Hermione was   
frozen with shock and fear. "It was Harry, I'm corresponding with   
Harry, I stayed with him for that month, but these children are yours,   
not his." Draco smiled and pulled a chair up so he was sitting right   
across from her. "That is good to hear, It's all that matters, they are   
my children." "Draco, what are you talking about?" Draco smiled at   
Hermione "You were always naïve, never wanted to see the bad in people.   
You are in the presence of Voldemort's successor." Hermione was shocked   
"Now, I bet you were wondering why would Voldemort want his Second in   
Command to marry a Mudblood. Am I right?" Hermione hadn't been thinking   
about it but now that he mentioned is, she was quite curious. "The fact   
of the matter is, you aren't a Mudblood." Hermione's brow furrowed   
"Excuse me?" "You aren't. Your parents never married so it's quite   
possible your father doesn't' even know you're alive, you see, you mother   
died the day after you were born and your father was in Azkaban so when   
Muggle Police found you, they put you up for adoption and the wizarding   
world never even knew you were born. Your proper name is Hermione Ann   
Black." Hermione's head couldn't accept this information. "Sirius is   
my father?" Draco nodded but Hermione just couldn't believe it. "That   
is why it is okay that I married you and you produced the hair to my   
empire. I won't deny you that I rather enjoyed the sex, but this might   
put a little damper on that." Hermione was completely shocked and fear   
just started to edge in. "Now, my Hermione, I'll need to keep tabs on   
your until our children are born." He raised his wand and before Hermione   
could react he shouted "Imperio!"  
  
*********  
Harry slammed a fist down "I can't find anything Sirius!" Harry   
shut the filing cabinet "Nothing at all and it's driving my crazy! All   
the while Hermione is living with him and she's due any day now. It's   
also been a week and she hasn't written back, she usually writes back   
the day of!" "Harry, I want to tell you it's alright but the fact of the   
matter is it's not okay, something is seriously wrong." Sirius said   
"What was a great 'Don't Worry' Speech Sirius!" Harry retorted. "We've   
got to get in there, I don't care if there are wards up, if there are   
any, we'll just bounce back, right?" Sirius nodded. "Okay, on the count   
of three, one-two-Three!" They apparated into a dark room, it took a   
minute for their eyes to adjust. "Uh oh." Sirius said as he realized   
they were in a cell "I thought you said we'd bounce back if there were   
any wards, this must be a reroute-apparation ward." "Uh," Harry stammered   
"Lets Apparate back. One Two Three." Nothing happened. "Oh great, can't   
apparate out of here either, wands out." They both pulled out their   
wands and a 3rd voice filled the air "Accio wands" Both Sirius and   
Harry's wands flew to the open hand of Draco Malfoy. "How nice of you   
two to drop in for a visit." "Where is Hermione?" Harry growled "Laying   
down, she had a rough night last night." Harry glared at Draco "Giving   
birth to triplets is no easy task. She nearly died, but unfortunately   
she is still alive." "You bastard." Draco made a tsk-ing noise "Aren't   
you suppose to congratulate me? I'm a father." Harry hit the bars so   
forcefully, for a second Draco thought they might give away, but he knew   
better. "Now Harry, show some respect, you're in the presence of fathers."   
"What are you talking about?" He growled again "I'm a father, and so is   
Sirius." Harry whirled around to look at a shocked Sirius, but quietly   
Sirius asked "Hermione?" "You're a lot smarter than you act." Draco   
sneered, "Well, I think I'll go and tell my beautiful wife we have   
company." And he swept from the dungeon. "How can Hermione be your   
daughter?" Harry asked incredulously. "At Hogwarts I dated a girl   
named Severa Teagan Snape, Severus' twin. Our whole group called her   
Teagan. When Severus because a spy for our side I decided it would be   
safer for her to go into hiding. And it would be safer that no one,   
not even myself to know where she was. Our last night together I asked   
her to marry me and we slept together for the first time. A year later,   
I got to news that she had been killed 3 months earlier and then the next   
year, Harry your parents were killed." Harry was dumbfounded "But   
Hermione looks nothing like you or Snape." "She looks like my mother   
with that bushy hair of hers and I always thought her eyes looked like   
Teagan's and we've got the same shaped nose." Silence filled the damp   
air "Well," Sirius added "Any ideas on how we're going to get out of   
this?"  
  
  
(A/N: Bet you weren't ready for that!)  



	11. Reunion

  
  
(A/N: Enjoy!)  
  
  
Hermione was so very tired. She had been up most of the night   
and then at 4:00 in the morning she gave birth to her children, all of   
them 5 minutes apart. Draco hadn't let her see them yet, and she was   
sure now that she wasn't carrying their children he wouldn't use the   
imperius curse on her, he'd simply threaten to kill on of them if she   
put a toe out of line. She heard her door being unlocked and Draco   
came in. "Good morning." He chimed "Can I see our children yet?"   
"No" "Draco, please, I carried them for 9 months, please?" Draco   
considered it "Not yet, later. Right now, I want you to know you have   
visitors." Hermione looked puzzled, "Harry Potter, and your father."   
Hermione was stunned. "What I want you to tell me is how they got in,   
did you find out about the wards, break the imperius curse and send   
them an owl without my knowledge?" "Much simpler than that Draco   
Darling." Hermione said, letting the venom in her voice be heard   
"You said and I quote 'No one can enter the house unless they are a   
Malfoy, a relative of a Malfoy, or with a Malfoy.' Sirius is my   
father, therefore a relative of a Malfoy." Draco looked furious.   
"Well, it makes everything a lot easier." Hermione looked at Draco   
"Can I please see our children." "On no, I first want you to do   
something for me..."  
  
*****  
  
"So basically we don't have a plan." Harry said skeptically   
"Basically, yeah, that's about right." Sirius added. A door opened and   
they jumped, looked up to see "Hermione!" they shouted in unison.  
"Harry! Are you crazy?" Hermione said in a furious whisper "What are   
you doing here?" Harry was taken aback   
"Hermione, I..." Harry began but was interrupted   
"You shouldn't be here! Draco isn't Voldemort's SIC, I love him and we   
have a family now, would you just leave me alone?!" Sirius looked at   
Hermione, unbelieving and Harry shook his head   
"Hermione, you can fight this." Something flickered across her face.   
"I know you can fight this Hermione, you can do it, it's hard, I know.   
But I have faith in you."   
"Shut up." Hermione snapped, "I don't want to head your voice, you've   
been stalking me, my whole life is ruined because of you! I hate you!"   
"Concentrate Hermione, say your will in your head,"   
"I've never loved you, I only said that I loved you because you're   
famous!"  
"Concentrate, I know you can do it!" "If you weren't famous, I   
wouldn't have given you a second glance!"   
"Come on Hermione"   
"You're only treated well because you're famous, no one would like you   
if it wasn't for that."   
"Hermione, I love you, I have faith in you, Hermione come on."   
"It's good your parents are dead, they don't have to see what a   
failure you've become."  
"Hermione... Please concentrate."  
"I hate you, I hate you, I..." Hermione seemed to be searching for   
words   
"Harry" she gasped "Sorry"   
"It's okay, are you okay? How are your children?"   
"Draco won't let me see them" every word came with difficulty.   
"It will be okay." Harry looked around   
"How do we get out of here?" Hermione turned but then whirled right   
back around  
"You're doing to starve to death in this dungeon and I'm going to sit   
here and watch because I hate you. I want to see you suffer like   
you've made me suffer!"  
"Hermione, you can do it! Come on!"   
"You took away my childhood."   
"Concentrate!" Hermione seemed to struggle again   
"Key." She gasped and threw it over to him, but his hand couldn't   
reach it.   
"Hermione, I can't reach it."   
"After you die, I'll tell the whole wizarding world the truth, how   
you're nothing but a lowly coward."   
"Hermione, I love you, I know you can do this! Concentrate!"  
Again Hermione struggled and kicked the key to Harry. In a flash the   
door was unlocked and Harry had a fighting Hermione in his strong   
grip, although she fought, Harry kept her in the bear like hug, until   
she became still.  
"I knew you could do it." Harry whispered into Hermione's hair.   
:Only because you had faith in me was it possible."  
"I hate to interrupt this" Sirius said "But we've got wands to   
recover, babies to find and a bad guy to defeat, we should get moving."   
Harry let go of Hermione and headed for the door and Sirius turned to   
her.   
"Hermione, there is something I hate to tell you."  
"Sirius, I already know, but now is not the time." He reached out and   
placed a rough hand gently on her cheek. "You're so much like your   
mother."   
So many times Hermione had wanted to cry, many times she felt about to   
cry, but this time the tears welled up in her eyes. "Lets go" Sirius   
said and they all left, Hermione leading the way.  
  



End file.
